


Karnstein 007

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, LGBT, Love, Webseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein as James Bond. (Laura X Carmilla One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karnstein 007

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Major character death.

Carmilla held the pistol with two hands, sweating manically. She edged her head slowly out behind the crate upon hearing no bullets. Immediately, shots were aimed at her head, and hit her shoulder. 

"Shit!" She winced and drew back quickly. She instinctively put a hand to the wound and felt blood seep through her dapper clothing. She growled under her breath, irritated she'd let the bullet hit her. She counted down mentally in her head, and quickly dropped to her knees and rolled on the ground to a man with a rifle. She put a bullet through his head with ease, ducking more bullets as she rolled behind another crate. 

"Lawrence where the hell are you?" She hissed down her microphone, running towards a man who was reloading, kneeing him in the groin and shooting him twice in the chest.

"It's planted. Get her. You've got three minutes as we speak."

"Where is she?"

"Third floor."

"God damn it, Lawrence." Carmilla grit her teeth under pressure. She breathed in quickly and ran past all the men aiming at her, avoiding more injuries. Running to the cement staircase, she stared wide eyed at the bombed steps. She kept running and tried to find another way up. Running past corridors containing barrels of oil were perilous as the men traced her with bullets. She spotted a bunch of rusty chains leading to the fourth floor ceiling of the building, grabbing a hold of them and swinging them as she attempted to climb up. The bullets clung against the masses of chains around her, giving her time to swing into the first floor balcony. She used her arms to cling to the chains and her legs to gain momentum as she saw more men running closer to shoot her. Her wounded shoulder was burning and she had no choice but to let go of the chain, clinging only with one arm. She was swinging toward the balcony at a tremendous speed and let go once she was a meter to it, hitting the cement floor with an impact to her seeping shoulder. She swore loudly again, pushing herself up and kept running. 

With approximately two more minutes until the bomb's detonation, Carmilla ran up the last set of thankfully intact stairs to the second floor. She held her gun in her hand, leaning against the walls and peering behind them to see if there were any more men. None guarded this floor surprisingly, giving her a clear coast to search the floor.

"Keep going straight." Danny spoke through the microphone, urging Carmilla to run through the dark warehouse. Carmilla wiped sweat from her forehead and heaved slightly as she came to a bashed door, kicking it open with no time to waste. Carmilla busted into the room, immediately putting a bullet in the heads of two guarding men. They slumped to the ground, suspiciously too easy. All that was left was now was a woman standing faced at a smashed window, staring into the night. Carmilla raised her gun at the woman. 

"Karnstein," The woman spoke softly. She didn't turn and had her hands folded behind her back.

"You have two minutes." Carmilla roared. She held the gun in her trembling hands. 

"I didn't expect you to get this far." Carmilla listened intently to every word the woman said, her eyes lining the body of the woman. For such an event, the woman wore a silk red dress and her silky hair curled. Carmilla had yet to see her face.

"Turn around and show me your hands." Carmilla spat. Her heart pounded as she watched the woman slowly turn, revealing a smirking face. She wore fine makeup and had an attractive smile. Carmilla refrained from showing weakness. 

"Where are you going to take me? MI6?" The woman slowly edged toward Carmilla, her hands still behind her back.

"HANDS UP!" Carmilla burst out. The woman continued smiling. 

"Do you have her?" Danny spoke through Carmilla's earpiece. Carmilla didn't reply, heaving at the appearance of the attractive woman. "Carmilla?" Danny repeated. Carmilla still didn't reply. The woman edged closer and closer; Carmilla finding it harder to remain calm.

"You don't have to listen to her." The woman's smile was intoxicating and entranced Carmilla heavily. 

"Karnstein, do you have Hollis or not?" Danny said firmly once more.

"Yes. I do." Carmilla watched Hollis walk closer to her, slowly making her lower her gun. Carmilla breathed heavily as she was less than a foot away. Carmilla froze as Hollis's fingers traced her jaw and pulled out her earpiece and microphone, watching intently as Hollis crunched the devices under her glossy black heels.

"Now that we're alone," Hollis walked around Carmilla, talking in a low and husky tone. "I'd like to get to know you better." Hollis smiled gently. 

"I know enough about you already," Carmilla swallowed discreetly.

"No where near enough, darling." She wrapped her arm around Carmilla's torso and over her arm, breathing on her neck. Carmilla winced slightly. Her heart beat irregularly fast. 

"Get off of me." Carmilla murmured and felt sweat trickle down her back.

"Please. It's Laura." She smiled on Carmilla's neck, her body firmly pushed against Carmilla's back, lowering her hand and feeling Carmilla's torso. Carmilla felt every inch of Laura through her thin clothing and felt her gut erupt in butterflies. She was getting distracted. She had to stop.

"I'll call you what I like." Carmilla said, turning around and pushing Laura against the cement wall, pressing her body against her and holding the gun at her stomach.

"Dirty. I like it." Laura grinned, licking her lips and biting her lower lip, Carmilla felt herself weak at the knees. Of all the murderous and scandalous women she'd encountered, this one seemed to be toying with her the best. Carmilla slowly parted her lips, staring into Laura's hazel eyes. 

"Where's Tahashi?" Carmilla demanded.

"No need to know that, double o seven." Laura raised an eyebrow and used a finger to lift her chin. Laura used her other hand and wrapped it around Carmilla's torso and slid it over Carmilla's bottom. Carmilla stayed entirely stationary. Laura leaned her head in to Carmilla, leaving half an inch between their lips and breathed softly. She stared into Carmilla's eyes before leaning in for a kiss, closing her eyes once they made contact. Carmilla found herself delved into the kiss and craved more of this villain, kissing her deeply and feeling her head implode with the illogicality of the situation. Laura tested the kiss and gently used her tongue to brush against Carmilla's lips and gripped Carmilla's back. Dropping the gun, Carmilla's entire body was pressed against Laura. Laura opened her eyes and looked at the gun, seeing her chance. She ducked under Carmilla and scrambled for the gun, backing Carmilla up against the wall.

"Fuck," Carmilla frowned and rubbed her lips together, tasting Laura. She backed against the wall slowly as Laura came closer once more, but all signs of romance were crushed.

"Turn around or I'll blow your fucking brains out." Laura's erotic voice was replaced with a higher pitched demanding voice.

"Of course," Karnstein replied. She faced the wall and raised her arms. She felt the pain of her shoulder coming back and tried to ignore it. Laura's heels clicked on the ground as she felt the gun against her back.

"Turn around again."

Carmilla obeyed. She turned slowly.

"You're a good kisser." Laura pursed her lips slightly. Carmilla couldn't help but suffice a laugh. 

"It's too bad, I was beginning to think we'd fuck right here." Carmilla grinned, staring through Laura's paranoia. Laura opened her mouth and aimed the gun at Carmilla's head.

"Had you not have been working for MI6, five minutes would have been all we needed." Laura raised an eyebrow cheekily. 

"Had I not. But I do." Carmilla swiftly used her leg to swipe Laura of her feet, making her fall to the floor. She still held the gun, making Carmilla run. She wasn't fast enough, as Laura's shot managed to pierce through Carmilla's hand. She winced and stopped in her tracks, feeling her wrist cock unwillingly. 

"Exactly. You do work for MI6." Laura pushed herself off the floor and ran to Carmilla, shooting her once more in the thigh, making her slump to the ground in agony. Laura stopped abruptly at Carmilla's side on the floor, and grabbed a fist full of her hair. "Don't fuck with me, Karnstein."

Carmilla smiled. She attempted to push herself up, and Laura allowed her, laughing at her pain.

"Are you a sadist?" Carmilla questioned.

"What the hell makes you think that?" Laura replied angrily. Carmilla slowly walked away from Laura, acting in more pain than she was in. 

"Nothing." Carmilla walked to the smashed window, looking down out of the sharp glass and seeing that the truck was ready. She turned around, seating herself on the scratching glass, ready to plummet downwards. She looked at Laura's eyes, unaware of what Carmilla was to do. 

"You turn me on, Hollis." Carmilla smirked. "One last kiss for the road?" Laura looked at Carmilla's face and walked over to her.

"I could easily push you over and end your life."

"Give me the honour to take my own life."

"I don't respect you enough."

"Then a kiss will be fair." Carmilla rasped, unbuttoning the top buttons of her blood soaked suit shirt. She felt the little glass bits jutting up under her bottom, as she gripped Laura's hips.

"Kissing your enemies. Isn't that against some ancient proverb?" Laura murmured, brushing Carmilla's hair back.

"Proverbs always have exceptions for a man's last hours." Carmilla raised her hand to Laura's jaw and kissed her softly again. She pulled away. Laura watched Carmilla.

"Why take your own life?"

"How else do I escape you? I'm wounded heavily and you've got a gun. I still have self respect." Carmilla squinted and grimaced as her thigh pounded. Laura looked at Carmilla unbelievingly. She looked into Carmilla's dead brown eyes.

"Take us both." Hollis said. Carmilla's ears perked. Laura gave Carmilla her gun back cautiously. "Take your own life, and I'll do the same."

"I don't believe you." Carmilla stared at the gun.

"In your last moment you will remember your enemies kindness."

"What proverb is that?"

"My proverb." Laura made a straight face, watching Carmilla with the gun.

"In your last moment, you will do anything to survive." Carmilla spoke.

"What proverb is that?"

"My proverb." Carmilla grabbed Laura's head again and pulled her in for another kiss, pulling away and rubbing her lips with her thumb. "I'm going to miss fighting with you."

"It looks like I've finally won." Laura croaked. She certainly didn't feel like she won. 

"Maybe." Carmilla raised the gun at Laura's head, seeing the glistening tears in her eyes roll down her lips, red from the kissing. "Know that the building is set to explode in less than a minute. Die by my bullets, or die by bomb."

"Bullets." Laura's voice cracked as she broke into full out tears.

"So be it." Carmilla winced, feeling the trigger with her index finger, hesitating to press it. Her hand trembled as she held the gun. How could she shoot? How?

"I love you," Laura gasped suddenly, wiping her tears with her fingers. Carmilla looked into Laura's eyes, losing the ability to breath. Carmilla's jaw hung loose.

"Why?" Carmilla murmured.

"My father had me spy on you. I guess it started from there."

"Why tell me this now?"

Laura didn't reply and kissed Carmilla briefly, taking the gun from Carmilla's brittle grip. She raised the gun to her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"Laura don't!" Carmilla was too late. The power of the bullet was too strong and pushed her back out the window, making her fall into the heavily cushioned truck. It started to drive as it felt the impact. Carmilla lay on the padding, letting her blood seep everywhere. She laid with her eyes staring, her mind racing. Twenty seconds away from the warehouse, a massive explosion erupted as the foundations of the building tore apart, concluding in a massive flame. The trucked stopped as she climbed over and out it, landing on the floor painfully. She ran to a door frame and watched the flames burn the massive warehouse. She ran in, trying to locate the chains again, but they were too close to the fire.

Hair and soot stuck to her sweaty face as she heaved through the thick smoke, waving her arms to create a clear path. She jogged back outside to breath and turned around to glance at the fire behind her. She leaned on the splintered door frame. A creeping sense fell upon her and made her turn, only to look at no one other than Danny Lawrence.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lawrence huffed.

"I got held back." Carmilla stared at the bright orange flames burning the warehouse down. Carmilla turned her head and looked up at Danny with a dead expression; Carmilla didn't have any more words to say. 

Carmilla looked down at her hand and thigh, both of them seeping blood out of her trembling body. The soot and heat of the matter wasn't helping, and it made walking agony. Carmilla limped on one leg and walked out of the doorway, screaming furiously. Danny followed.

"Where is she?" Danny walked slowly to catch up with Carmilla.

"Burning." Carmilla growled.

"Did you take all of them out?"

Carmilla nodded, gripping her filthy black suit with her wounded hand. Danny pressed her lips together and looked across the afternoon cloudiness. Carmilla breathed in sharply before looking at Danny with cold eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Lawrence." Carmilla shut her eyes tightly and sucked in more air as her pain grew.

"What do you mean?" Lawrence scowled. "Yes you can." Carmilla frowned heavily and stared at Danny with exacerbating eyes. Danny held her grim gaze and cocked her pistol.

"That's disappointing." 

"Disappointment got me here in the first place." Carmilla spoke edgily. Danny stared at her shoes, thinking. She looked at Carmilla and started walking away, leaving her. Carmilla let her.

"Medical is on their way." Danny said loudly through the sounds of the warehouse breaking down. Carmilla stared at Danny's tall figure walk away slowly, dissipating through the growing smoke. Carmilla looked down at her wounds which hadn't ceased bleeding. She turned around to face the crumbling building, blinking away any possible tears.

"I loved you too," she whispered. The tears eventually came, but they wouldn't bring her back.


End file.
